Best I Ever Had
by twinkletwinkee
Summary: He was happily getting married and everything had worked out- until that bastard Hao Asakura walked back into his life. HaoYoh. Twincest. OOC. Heavily rewritten. Repost.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Summary:** He was happily getting married and everything had worked out- until that bastard Hao Asakura walked back into his life. HaoYoh. Twincest. OOC. Rewritten/Reposted.

* * *

**BEST I EVER HAD**

_Love can be so boring._

Prologue

The sun shone through the green leaves of the park and laughter brushed by in the breeze. Cherry blossoms bloomed with love and the grass swayed with romance. Yoh Asakura sat peacefully on a shaded park bench, a magazine in his hands, watching the children run with glee among the poppies. He waited patiently for his fiancée so they could set up wedding arrangements. He breathed deeply. He was getting married. This was _it_. Through his doubts and worries, he was about to spend the rest of his life with Anna.

People always said that it was impossible to get over a first love, that there was always a scar embedded in your heart, and memories seared into your mind. He hadn't even been able to classify just what he had with the other man, but it sure had taken time to fade to the dull ache it was today.

But Yoh Asakura had finally left the remnants of the Shaman Fight behind, and had placed together a road for his life.

Yoh sighed and tried suppressing the wave of memories that resurfaced when he thought of the impending marriage. He'd assumed that this was all part of the stress and frustration a groom-to-be would feel before such an occasion, but he'd noticed Manta getting rather worried as of late to his new belligerent attitude. The sword-user grumbled and opened his eyes, momentarily blinded from the sun, glancing at his watch. His fiancée should be arriving in about ten minutes. He tapped his wrist; he decidedly had too much time on his hands, especially if he was still thinking about _that_ man.

Memories of his long gone brother. His long gone enemy. His departed lover.

It angered Yoh more than anything that he kept questioning his love towards Anna, he hated comparing the innocent woman to that corrupted bastard. He hated finding flaws in _her_ perfection and perfection in _his_ flaws. Most of all, Yoh hated the distance that the marriage was putting between him and his lover, all because of that infuriating bastard. He knew that the soft affection he got from his bride-to-be would never compare to the passionate thrill he got from his ex-_brother__loverenemy_. Yoh just wanted to give Anna the love that she deserved, but something inside of him, some small strangled hope wouldn't let him.

His friends all noticed the change in him, but the ones who knew the reason kept silent about it. Yoh reminded himself that he loved Anna that this wedding would fix everything, afterwards all the strings would be tied and life would be normal again. He could forget that man and move onto the future. But truly, he was scared that the wedding was nothing more than his vain hope to move on from the other man.

The soft rhythmic footsteps near him strung Yoh out of his reverie. He turned with relief, thinking that Anna had finally gotten to the park. What he saw instead was someone that turned his life inside out. Someone who ruined him, and would do it again if given the change. What he saw was Hao Asakura, his ex-_life_ walking steadily towards him. A familiar smirk edged onto the fire shaman's face as his chocolate gaze was met.

"Otouto, it's been a while."

The arrogant bastard had by now made himself comfortable on the bench next to Yoh, who was battling conflicting emotions under his collected mask. All of his control training and defenses seemed to be withering away in the other man's presence. He didn't face Hao though, out of defiance, anger, anxiety or hurt he couldn't tell.

"Hao."

The wind whistled through the branches above them, rustling their hair as the sun cast a warming halo on their heads.

"What are you doing here?" Yoh inquired half-heartedly, gritting his teeth slightly.

"I hear you're getting married."

Laughter rang through their ears, though they weren't sure if it was from the children in the park, or their memories of each other.

"I came to see whether I should give my blessings or not."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
